It is proposed in this renewal to continue development and evaluation of the present AUTOMATIC MICROSCOPE SYSTEM. This includes AUTOMATIC FOCUS PERFORMANCE, cell location accuracy, scanner uniformity, and system integration. In addition, the development of a correction scheme for LINEAR SCANNING ARRAYS using a recirculating memory is proposed. This would overcome the limitations of fixed additive signal and non-uniformity. Also it is planned to develop techniques to improve STEP-MOTOR performance, and to devise a high performance THREE AXIS STAGE built largely from commercial ball screw/slides. Finally, it is proposed to use these instruments to build a combined hardware software for the HIGH SPEED SEARCHING of large slide areas for objects of cytologic interest.